Noël de rêveuh
by Neij
Summary: Un pitit chapitre de Noël, cadeau pour vous  si vous vous sentez oubliés par le père Noël... un petit zosan en fond, mais le bonheur de Luffy est le plus important !


Une atmosphère calme s'abattit sur le bâtiment.

Après une nuit de réjouissances, d'alcool et de danses effrénées, tout l'équipage s'était effondré un peu partout dans l'immense salon surchargé de décorations.

C'était leur premier noël « en famille » comme disait Luffy. Tout l'équipage et seulement l'équipage. C'était un vieux rêve qu'entretenait leur capitaine, fêter Noël avec tous ses compagnons de voyage. Alors, en secret, tous les Mugiwaras avaient monté un projet et y avaient pris part: on s'était d'abord débrouillé pour contacter un hôtel sur la prochaine île, histoire d'avoir un maximum d'espace et donner un petit charme de nouveauté.

Nami s'était chargée de l'organisation générale et avait donné un coup de main pour les décorations très nombreuses et variées qu'il avait fallu entreposer discrètement dans la bibliothèque (le seul lieu où Luffy ne mettait quasiment jamais les pieds).

Usopp s'était, bien évidemment, attelé au design de ces décorations et autres guirlandes, et avaient requerris pour leur réalisation l'aide de Chopper, Robin et Nami.

Franky avait totalement modifié l'architecture de la salle, lui donnant des notes plus vives et amusantes, avec quelques jeux et autres buffets. Il s'était arrangé avec Sanji sur la disposition de ceux-ci, qui avait travaillé d'arrache-pieds en cuisine, créant de nouveaux plats à couper le souffle pour cet événement.

De son côté, Brook s'était lui-aussi montré créatif, arrangeant des morceaux connus de Noël, et choisissant parmis des dizaines d'instruments les plus aptes à la surprise destinée au chapeau de paille.

« Et Zoro ? » me direz-vous. Et bien son rôle fut simple, mais pas des moindres. Il eut la tâche la plus dangereuse de toute cette histoire.

Il dût occuper Luffy.

Il passa ainsi une semaine d'enfer à essayer de cacher les préparations de la fête, interrompant la plupart de ses séances d'entraînements pour détourner l'attention de son capitaine. Il en vint même à passer un appel anonyme à la marine, qui les poursuivit trois jours d'affilée. Ils en ressortirent exténués.

Et finalement, ils avaient atteint l'île. Nami, Sanji, Usopp, Franky et Brook s'étaient éclipsés, laissant à Robin et Chopper le soin d'emmener Luffy en ville. Zoro, lui, profita de ce moment de calme pour s'endormir au milieu de la salle, se réveillant de temps à autres pour aider ses nakamas.

L'après-midi se déroula gaiement, et tous gardèrent en mémoire la bagarre qui avait (une fois de plus !) éclatée entre le cuisinier et le sabreur, au milieu d'une tornade de crème fouettée que Zoro avait renversée (indirectement puisqu'il s'était endormi par-terre et que Sanji lui avait trébuché dessus). Tous deux recouverts des pieds à la tête de la substance blanche (nous parlons ici de la CREME, bien sûr …), ils s'étaient agrippés au col de l'autre, glissés et écroulés au sol, sous le fou-rire général. Il en étaient ressortis humiliés mais au fond apaisés,puisqu'une semaine s'était écoulée sans un seul affrontement ou insultes entre eux.

Luffy débarqua à 18 heures et demi dans le hall, avant de se faire mettre dehors par ses amis sur les nerfs. Il cuva son désespoir en dévorant des rôtis achetés chez le vendeur d'à côté. Il émut tous les passants qui le voyaient recroquevillé devant la porte, grattant la porte, un rôti dans la bouche.

On allait crier au scandale quand on le reconnut comme étant Mugiwara no Luffy. Un passanteut l'idée de prévenir la marine, mais Luffy, qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien, lui lança un regard larmoyant qui lui fit dire que c'était Noël, après tout. Même la plus grande crapule du monde avait droit à un peu de tranquillité ce jour-là, et chacun poursuivit son chemin, en essayant de ne pas prêter attention au pirate aux 300 millions qui se trainaît par-terre en gémissant.

Enfin, lorsque 20 heures sonna (il a poireauté 1h30 quand même !), la porte s'ouvrit, et Luffy se précipita à l'intérieur comme un chien fou.

« Les gaaaaaaaaaaaars …. ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux sur le coup. Devant lui se tenait tous ses nakamas, souriant jusqu'au oreilles, habillés d'une façon diverse.

On aurait pu croire que chacun s'était vêtu comme un lutin, mais en interprétant le lutin à sa façon. Le résultat était assez original et en somme assez drôle. Mais le capitaine ne rit pas. Il avait les yeux rivés devant l'immense sapin au fond de la pièce, atteignant presque le plafond.

« Ce … c'est vous qui avez fait ça les gars ? »

« Nooon, pas du tout ... » lâcha Nami, une veine palpitante faussant son sourire rayonnant.

Mais elle fut interrompue par l'étreinte soudaine de Luffy.

« Merci, vous êtes trop forts tous ! Vous êtes les meilleurs ! Les plus classes, les plus … c'est quoi ces vêtements bizarres ? »

« Attends un peu avant de te foutre de nous, on t'a confectionné un costume, à toi aussi ... »

Et la soirée se déroula joyeusement, le père Noël ayant rajeuni d'une petite centaine d'années, entourés de lutins buveurs, chanteurs, menteurs et bouffeurs, un renne s'étant joint à la fête.

Ils s'endormirent aux alentours de 5 heures, éreintés.

Au pieds du gigantesque sapin, des dizaines de cadeaux aux formes révélatrices patientaient calmemant, attendant patiemment midi, lorsque tout l'équipage sera levé et que plus personne ne parviendra à maintenir Luffy loin des paquets.

Pour l'instant, chacun rêvait d'un immense champs enneigé dans lequel tous ses nakamas donnaient vie à la plus grande bataille de neige jamais faite de toute l'histoire de Grand Line.

Luffy était suspendu à une branche du sapin, Usopp s'était enroulé dans une goufa à paillettes, Brook était traversé de part-en-part par un guirlande lumineuse, Chopper était étalé sur le dos, les 4 fers en l'air (au sens propre du terme), Nami s'était affaissée sur un sofa, Robin sur un fauteuil, Franky ronflait SOUS le sofa, et Zoro et Sanji s'étaient assoupis, appuyés l'un sur l'autre, inconsciemment.


End file.
